tderbfandomcom-20200213-history
Joan of Arc
Joan of Arc, labeled The Tough Girl, was a member of the Epic Winners. She later returned in Season 2 on Team Mario is a Big Fat. Info Joan of Arc is a very determined, strong contestant. While being one of the more mature and stronger competitors, she was not void of flaws. She was often confused as a male, and was often wrongly called a transgender by some. In turn, this caused people to be disgusted with her, except for Cleopatra, who felt her needs to be over someone in terms of power get the best of her, and she eventually fell for Joan, whom she thought was a male, but even after the truth, continued to have a brief interest in her. History She makes her debut in Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes, where she is placed on the Epic Winners. She nearly makes it to the shore, but is shot down by a tranquilizer dart after mocking the other who had just been shot. Joan of Arc spends most of Wright Wing Brothers being mocked by Sarah Palin, who constantly berates Joan for her crossdressing. Sarah goes to the point where she risks her team's chances at winning by shoving her way into Joan's turn, and right when Al Capone is going to save his team, they all get out. Joan seems to have the last laugh however, as she quotes Sarah by saying "Ladies first." as she is dragged off to the docks. Joan of Arc has little roll in The Dynamic Do-Over, mostly responding to Kanye's awful puns on his name. She also begins to argue with Cleopatra, whom she tells off for not doing anything during the challenge. Joan begins Apoca-Rick listening to Leonidas, Wallace, Goku and Capone argue, much to everyone's annoyance. She is ordered by Cleopatra to carry her, whom labels her a transvestite, before being taken out by a robot. In You Might Pass, Joan helps her team fight the monsters, although Cleopatra would rather have her carry her. She also begins to swoon over Leonidas, getting embarassed if he even talks to her. In Cooking With Chemicals, she fills in as chef for Bob Ross after Robo-Rogers attacks him, and ends up messing up the food. She then causes chemical O.P².O.N.E.N.T. to leak into the island, which also makes the food taste like crap, shown by the cooks results, and to the annoyance of Bob Ross, who yells at her for ruining the food. She is then eliminated for ruining the challenge. She has a big role in History Repeats Itself, supporting Napoleon during the fight, most likely due to Leonidas being there as well. He eventually asks her to help him disable Hitler's portal, which she instantly agrees to help with. After it is destroyed, she helps Leonidas take care of the Nazi Stormtroopers. Trivia *Joan of Arc/Miley Cyrus and Lady Gaga/Sarah Palin are the only ERB match ups to be voted out on both sides before the merge. *Joan of Arc is the first female to be involved in a love interest of another female, as she is temporarily the love interest of Cleopatra. Category:Contestant Category:Season 1 Category:Team Epic Winners Category:Pre-merge Category:Season 2